


. s i l e n c e .

by ShawnArms



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Aureliano Adami - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Morte - Freeform, Spadeliano - Freeform, What if?, ancora morte, finale di tutto, finale serie, finita anche io, insomma, mi sono rivista tutto, non odiatemi, oppure sì, pero fluff, piantino, scena della barca, spadino anacleti - Freeform, suburra - Freeform, suburra la serie, triste ammerda
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnArms/pseuds/ShawnArms
Summary: ! spoiler 3x06!!----“Me fa male Albé” rispose Aureliano con voce flebile. Se ne stava andando, e questa volta non c’era modo di seguirlo.“No, n’è vero, n’è vero Aurelià”Ed eccolo – all’improvviso – l’amore che lo aveva dilaniato negli ultimi tre mesi, riflesso negli occhi più belli di Roma, che lo stavano guardavano come fosse la prima volta.--E se questo dialogo fosse stato solo un incubo? one shot nata dalla mia voglia di riscrivere a parole mie il finale di suburra but make it fluff
Relationships: Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	. s i l e n c e .

#  ** _.silence._ **

**_Un grazie di cuore a user @spadinoseneva (su twitter) per avermi corretto il romano dei dialoghi ed essere diventata la mia beta reader ufficiale (se ci sono errori siete autorizzati a prendervela con lei), te se vuole tanto bene <3_ **

_dedicata ai membri del TTC e del CDAA, due gruppi telegram (nati in un momento di follia) pieni di persone meravigliose che mi hanno accompagnata nei miei scleri durante la scrittura di questa one shot  
  
***_

Silenzio, non un singolo rumore o sospiro. Sia nel sogno che nella camera dell’hotel abbandonato ogni parvenza di vita sembrava aver cessato di esistere; nella penombra, il viso del ragazzo - contratto in una smorfia di dolore - era rigido quanto i suoi arti.

Alberto non era una di quelle persone capaci di addormentarsi in una posizione e risvegliarsi nello stesso modo, bensì faceva parte di quella ristretta categoria di anime irrequiete i cui sogni si riverberano come onde sul loro corpo, increspandone i contorni. Aureliano, steso al suo fianco e ignaro di tutto, era abituato agli scossoni e le occasionali pedate notturne e aveva smesso di curarsene mesi prima, dopo le prime notti passate insieme avvolti l’uno nell’altro.

In quel momento però, le immagini proiettate dietro le palpebre serrate di Alberto si erano fermate su un’unica scena, così straziante e definita nei dettagli da farla assomigliare più a un ricordo, forse di un’altra vita. E no, non sarebbe potuto essere nemmeno un incubo premonitore, d’altronde Manfredi lo avevano ucciso in una notte non dissimile da quella che ora stava immaginando.  
  


_Il rosso del fuoco illuminava la carneficina davanti ai suoi occhi, creando giochi di luci e ombre sul volto di Aureliano, sul quale era stampata un’espressione a metà tra la sorpresa, il terrore e un sollievo così infantile da essere straziante. Il bagliore funereo aveva reso i suoi occhi – solitamente pieni di cielo – di una sfumatura più simile a quella del mare all’alba, quando ancora il sole si nasconde dietro l’orizzonte._

_Mentre gli si avvicinava lentamente, lo vide portarsi una mano al petto dopo aver lasciato cadere la pistola, per poi – finalmente – girarsi a scatti verso di lui._

_“Oh?”_

_“N’è niente” rispose Aureliano, dopo aver abbassato il capo per valutare la macchia vermiglia che gli si stava allargando sulla maglia. Vedendo cedere le ginocchia dell’altro, Alberto si mosse per annullare quell’ultima tremenda distanza tra di loro, accompagnando il ragazzo nella sua caduta tra la polvere e il sangue._

_“Tirate su, tirate su Aurelià” implorò più volte prima di prendergli il viso tra le mani, cercando quello sguardo fiero e fragile che aveva amato dall’istante in cui si era posato su di lui, ormai un’eternità prima. Sentiva il suo battito – stranamente regolare – sotto la punta delle dita e da così vicino riusciva quasi a vedere il turbinio di pensieri dietro lo sguardo di Aureliano, di secondo in secondo più lontano._

_“N’te sei fatto n’cazzo, n’te sei fatto n’cazzo Aurelià” gli disse più volte Alberto, quasi per convincere entrambi che il sangue che usciva dalle labbra di Aureliano non fosse altro che quello di un dente rotto, un labbro spaccato._  
  


Nella camera, il silenzio era rotto solo dal respiro di Alberto che accelerava – fino a diventare simile a quello di una persona sul punto di affogare – e il cigolio delle molle del materasso, piegate dal peso del ragazzo ogni volta che si girava da un fianco all’altro.   
  


_“‘Mo te porto a casa, annamo a casa?”_

_“Me fa male Albé” rispose Aureliano con voce flebile. Se ne stava andando, e questa volta non c’era modo di seguirlo._

_“No, n’è vero, n’è vero Aurelià”_

_Ed eccolo – all’improvviso – l’amore che lo aveva dilaniato negli ultimi tre mesi, riflesso negli occhi più belli di Roma, che lo stavano guardavano come fosse la prima volta._

Silenzio, quel silenzio che si sente solo nei boschi prima dell’attacco della fiera, o dopo aver visto il bagliore di un lampo e si aspetta il fragore che farà tremare la terra e le ossa: quell’inarrestabile violenza causa ed effetto di sé stessa.  
  


_Senza più la forza di parlare Alberto iniziò ad accarezzarlo delicatamente, cercando di marchiarsi a fuoco nella memoria ogni angolo del suo viso, la piega delle labbra, l’esatta sfumatura delle iridi nelle quali non aveva – e non avrebbe più - potuto specchiarsi._

_“’Amo fatto n’casino eh?”_  
  


E come un colpo di pistola e lo stridere degli pneumatici di un’auto che si capovolge sull’asfalto, l’urlo imprigionato nel corpo di Alberto squarciò l’aria della camera. Quel primo clamore venne subito seguito da un pianto strozzato e rauco, eco di una perdita così grande che Aureliano, nel sogno, chiudendo gli occhi per l’ultima volta era come se gli avesse strappato via il cuore dal petto.

Se prima era stato tutto così nitido da sembrare vero, ora ad Alberto sembrava di star vivendo dentro una vecchia cassetta con il nastro usurato, riavvolta così tante volte da essere sul punto di rompersi. Le immagini gli scorrevano davanti in maniera confusa, le voci e le urla indistinguibili: altro sangue, la lama di un coltello tra le sue mani, polvere, l’alba, un pianto di donna, l’autostrada, la sabbia del lido, Aureliano. Aureliano.  
  


_“Non me lascià Aurelià, tirate su te prego, non me lascià”_  
  


E di nuovo, quiete.   
  


_Davanti a lui l’immensità, il sapore di lacrime sulle labbra._

_Da un certo punto di vista gli sembrava ridicolo che il sole avesse il coraggio di sorgere come sempre, quando invece dentro di lui infuriava un uragano; ed era altrettanto ridicolo che nei film la morte della persona amata venisse presa con così tanta filosofia, quando nella realtà l’unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare erano lui e Aureliano, avvolti nel loro ultimo abbraccio._

_Avrebbe potuto continuare a mentire a sé stesso e pretendere che in realtà stesse solo dormendo, che fossero solo due persone in attesa dell’alba, ma c’era qualcosa di fondamentalmente sbagliato nell’immobilità del corpo e nel pallore del viso di Aureliano._

_Non c’erano state né ultime parole né segreti sussurrati e coperti dal rumore del vento, solo mani intrecciate e baci rubati; solo lo sciabordare delle onde sui lati della barca e il dolce cullare del mare, l’unico silenzioso spettatore di un amore vittima delle circostanze._  
  


“Spadì statte fermo, stai a fa move tutto er letto” mugugnò Aureliano con voce roca, svegliatosi dopo l’ennesima gomitata nelle costole. Era solito avere il sonno pesante, è vero, ma Alberto – seppur minuto – era in grado di tirare pugni e calci con un distinto quantitativo di forza, se necessario.

All’inizio Aureliano, ancora stordito dal brusco risveglio, non riuscì immediatamente a dare un senso ai rumori che sentiva, confusi e ovattati. Nonostante ciò, non dovette aspettare molto prima che il resto dei suoi sensi si mettessero in pari, permettendogli così di udire i singhiozzi disperati del ragazzo rannicchiato al suo fianco. Che, sorprendentemente, ancora dormiva.

“Albé? Albé, ch’è successo? Svegliate”

Gli ci vollero alcuni scossoni ben assestati per farlo svegliare e se non si fosse spostato in tempo probabilmente si sarebbe ritrovato con il naso spaccato dalla testata di Alberto che, in preda al panico, si era seduto di scatto. Tremante, con le spalle inarcate e il viso sepolto nelle mani.

“Oh Albè, viè qua” sussurrò Aureliano, spostandosi verso Alberto per avvolgerlo tra le sue braccia. E rimasero così per un tempo indefinito, la luce lunare riflessa nelle le lacrime sulle guance di uno e nell’azzurro degli occhi dell’altro.

Dopo un po’Aureliano iniziò a cullarlo – senza mai smorzare l’intensità dell’abbraccio in cui ormai Alberto si era fuso – e a baciargli, di tanto in tanto, la nuca e la punta delle orecchie. Fu straziante sentire il suono sordo che si propagava attraverso il torace dell’altro ma, lentamente, il pianto cominciò a sfumare in una serie di suoni indistinti, fino ad acquietarsi.

“Me voi dì che t’è successo?” gli chiese dopo un po’, ormai sicuro che si fosse calmato. Allontanandosi per una frazione di secondo, permise al ragazzo di girarsi verso di lui, i grandi occhi castani socchiusi e rivolti verso il basso.

“Non me ricordo Aurelià, ma so che te n’ce stavi” rispose Alberto alzando lo sguardo, la voce rauca e incerta. In sei mesi che si conoscevano non lo aveva mai sentito quel tono venire da lui, né visto un tale dolore nei suoi occhi, e avrebbe fatto di tutto perché non succedesse mai più.

“Si ma io sto qua, e non me moverò mai Albè, mai.” 

Aureliano sciolse l’abbraccio e prese tra le mani la faccia di Alberto, avvicinandolo a sé per guardarlo nell’unica maniera che sapeva avrebbe catturato la sua attenzione.

“Te ‘o sai che sei la cosa migliore che m’è mai capitata, vè? So stato n’cojone a volte, è vero, ma capisci quanto ami ‘na persona solo quando n’ce sta più, no Albè?” disse mentre con il dito gli dissipava l’ultima lacrima, che fino a quel momento era parsa una perla incastonata nel marmo.

“Se solo potessi vede ‘nto sei bello a ‘sto momento, Albè”

Durante il resto della notte non fu proferita altra parola, ma se qualcuno fosse passato nei dintorni e avesse teso l’orecchio – forse – avrebbe sentito il suono che fanno le anime quando si intrecciano per la vita, e anche dopo.  


***

BHE CHE DIRE RIECCOMI DOPO UN NUMERO INDEFINITO DI ANNI CHE PUBBLICO FANFICTION SLASH, TRISTI, CHE STRANO! E niente, se v’é piaciuta lasciate un commentino o un insulto, va bene pure quello

**love, ShawnArms**


End file.
